Sunrise
by Fei Mei
Summary: Igarashi Tora yang menyukai pemandangan matahari terbenam bertemu dengan Hyuuga Hinata yang menyukai pemandangan matahari terbit. Keduanya perlahan jatuh dalam cinta lokasi. Tetapi sayang kedua insan ini tidak bisa bersatu, sebab satu dari mereka harus pergi mendahului yang lain ke surga. A/N: Untuk memeriahkan event xover hero/villain, mengambil tema Hero, AU, alur cepat, ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer**: Naruto adalah milik Kishimoto Masashi sensei, Maid-sama adalah milikFujiwara Hiro sensei.

**WARNING**: Alur cerita SANGAT cepat. Author sangat sotoy dalam hal biologi, jadi harap maklum.

**a/n**: untuk merayakan event _crossover hero/villain_ di United Fandom. Mengambil tema '_hero_', alasannya ada di paling bawah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sunrise**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

'_**Karena masa depan sungguh ada, dan harapanmu tidak akan hilang.'**_

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda yang tampan itu sedang berjalan di pinggir pantai. Sambil memegang kamera yang ia pegang daritadi, ia sesekali melirik ke arah matahari yang perlahan mulai tenggelam. Saat itu pukul 5.50 sore hari, dan hari ini matahari akan terbenam 3 menit lagi.

Lelaki itu bernama Igarashi Tora, usianya 25 tahun. Ia seorang fotografer ternama di Jepang. Potretannya selalu luar biasa. Wajahnya tampan, tubuhnya tegap, wajahnya muram. Wajah muram itu selalu menghiasi mukanya. Wajah itu tidak pernah tersenyum –sekalipun tersenyum, pasti tidak pernah tulus. Tora merasa ia sudah tidak memiliki alasan untuk tersenyum lagi. Semua hal yang ia sayangi telah tiada –ayahnya, ibunya, keluarganya. Hanya dia satu-satunya anggota keluarga Igarashi yang masih tertinggal. Sewaktu liburan di suatu pulau 7 tahun lalu dengan seluruh anggota keluarganya, tiba-tiba terjadi tsunami yang menewaskan nyaris semua orang yang ada di pulau tersebut. Hanya Tora satu-satunya seorang Igarashi yang masih bertahan hidup –walau ia sempat harus menggunakan kursi roda selama 4 tahun, namun kini akhirnya ia dapat berjalan dengan kedua kakinya lagi. Tragis memang.

Satu-satunya hal di dunia ini yang tersisa untuknya hanyalah fotografi. Obyek favoritnya adalah matahari terbenam. Walau begitu, fotografi pun ternyata tidak bisa membangkitkan senyumnya.

Dan omong-omong, sekarang sudah saatnya matahari terbenam. Tora mengangkat kamera kesayangannya dan mulai memotret. Setelah itu bosnya menelepon ke ponselnya, memintanya untuk segera ke kantornya untuk membicarakan proyek baru.

Proyek baru yang dibicarakan adalah proyek baru di rumah produksi milik bosnya Tora. Setiap bulan rumah produksi itu selalu membuat proyek. Dan untuk bulan ini si bos ingin memadukan seni fotografi dengan seni lukis. Masalahnya tidak ada seorang pun anak buah sang bos yang merupakan seorang pelukis. Jadilah sang sekretaris, Hyuuga Neji mengusulkan bos untuk mempekerjakan adiknya yang sangat senang melukis.

.

.

Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Gadis manis berumur 22 tahun yang sangat pendiam. Bukan, bukan diam karena jutek dan cuek, tetapi memang ia pemalu. Sebenarnya ia adalah anak yang menyenangkan, tetapi sayang ia tidak pandai bicara. Hobinya adalah melukis. Dari 50 halaman buku gambarnya, nyaris semua halaman terisi dengan lukisan matahari terbit.

Kakaknya, Hyuuga Neji barusan meneleponnya, mengatakan bahwa bosnya ingin mempekerjakan Hinata yang seorang pelukis dan bekerjasama dengan seorang fotografer yang bernama Igarashi Tora. Nah, si Igarashi itu akan menunggu Hinata di sebuah rumah makan. Jadilah Hinata pergi menemui Tora.

Di rumah makan, Hinata bertemu dengan Tora. Setelah berkenalan, mereka langsung membicarakan tentang proyek. Tidak sulit untuk menentukan tema proyek ini, sebab keduanya memiliki obyek favorit yang nyaris sama: matahari terbenam dan matahari terbit.

Hari-hari berlalu sembari keduanya menyiapakn foto dan lukisan matahari. Tora setiap hari mengantar jemput gadis yang menjadi _partner_-nya dengan mobil. Sesekali Hinata tidak bisa mengerjakan proyek dengan alasan sakit, tetapi Tora tidak mempermasalahkannya –keduanya bekerja dengan cekatan, sehingga tidak perlu khawatir proyek mereka akan telat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, percikan-percikan asmara timbul diantara keduanya. Tidak percaya? Buktinya setelah hari H selesai dan kontrak kerjasama Tora-Hinata juga habis, keduanya masih sering bertemu. Dan benar juga, Tora pun menyatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu. Kok bisa? Mudah saja, karena Hinata bisa mengembalikan senyum Tora yang telah lama menghilang. Baik dari lukisannya, dari senyumnya sendiri, dari tingkahlakunya, dan sebagainya.

.

.

Tora kewalahan. Sudah seminggu lamanya ia tidak bisa menghubungi kekasihnya. Mereka baru berpacaran lima bulan dan selalu berkontak tiap hari. Tetapi selama seminggu ini Hinata seakan lenyap ditelan bumi. Tidak ada kabar, tidak ada berita. Setiap Tora pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga pun, ia tidak dapat menemui Hinata. Bahkan Neji pun tutup mulut mengenai adiknya.

Sampai suatu ketika, mungkin Neji tidak tega juga. Kakak Hinata itu akhirnya memberitahu Tora bahwa Hinata ada di Amerika untuk operasi. Ternyata Hinata memang menderita kanker sejak lama. Daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah sekali. Dokter berkata bahwa hidupnya sudah benar-benar tidak akan lama lagi, bahkan mungkin ini akan menjadi tahun terakhir bagi gadis itu.

Kekasih Hinata itu ingin langsung menghampiri gadis itu, akhirnya Neji pun mengantar pria berambut gelap itu ke Amerika, langsung menuju rumah sakit tempat Hinata dirawat.

Saat kedua pria itu sampai di kamar Hinata di rumah sakit, gadis itu sudah terbaring dengan sangat lemah. Banyak selang obat disekujur tubuhnya. Melihat kakak dan kekasihnya sampai, Hinata tersenyum kecil pada keduanya, lalu menutup matanya perlahan. Perlahan...sampai pada akhirnya...

"Hinata–chan?" panggil ibu Hinata.

Sang ibu mengguncangkan bahu Hinata perlahan. Kemudian beliau mulai terisak, sebab ternyata Hinata sudah tidak bernafas lagi. Gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata telah meninggal dunia.

.

.

Pada hari pemakaman Hinata, tidak banyak orang yang datang. Tentu saja, karena kerabat Hinata sendiri sedikit. Paling yang datang hanya keluarganya, teman-teman kakaknya, ditambah Tora.

Usai acara pemakaman, Neji menghampiri Tora dan menyerahkan sepucuk surat. Neji berkata bahwa itu adalah surat yang ditulis Hinata sebelum gadis itu pergi ke Amerika. Begitu sampai di rumah, Tora langsung membaca surat itu.

'_Tora-kun,_

_Terimakasih karena kau sudah menemani bulan-bulan terakhirku selama aku hidup. Terimakasih juga karena kau telah mempercayakan cerita masa lalumu padaku –cerita masa lalu yang kau akui hanya aku saja yang tahu. Sungguh, aku sangat berterimakasih akan itu, dan bersyukur bertemu denganmu._

_Kau tahu, seingatku aku belum pernah memberitahumu alasan aku sangat menyukai matahari terbit. Waktu pertama kali tahu bahwa aku mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan beberapa tahun lalu, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hidup lama dan tidak bisa hidup normal sebagaimana gadis-gadis seusiaku. Saat mereka bisa bersenang-senang, berbelanja, bermain di taman, dan sebagainya, aku malah harus diam di rumah agar aku tidak terinfeksi kuman dan bakteri yang ada di luar rumah. Segala hal yang kusentuh atau berkontak langsung denganku haruslah yang benar-benar steril._

_Dengan tahunya aku tentang penyakit ini, aku pun takut kalau-kalau saat malam aku tertidur, ternyata aku tidak akan terbangun lagi pagi harinya. Aku takut, kalau aku tidak bisa melihat hari esok lagi. Itulah yang menyebabkan aku mulai putus asa karena sulit berharap. Tetapi harapanku nyatanya selalu mulai muncul lagi setiap aku melihat matahari mulai terbit. Kenapa? Karena saat aku melihat matahari terbit, aku langsung tahu bahwa aku masih diberi kehidupan sehari lagi. Itulah yang kupikirkan setiap harinya._

_Matahari terbenam memang sangat cantik, tetapi bagiku, matahari terbit melambangkan pengharapan. Itulah alasanku. Kuyakin alasanmu menyukai matahari terbenam pun pasti ada yang positif juga. Apakah kau sudah menemukan alasan itu?_

_Kurasa ini akan menjadi kontak terakhir dariku untukmu._

_Salam sayang,  
Hinata_'

.

.

Dua tahun kemudian, Tora sudah tidak bekerja lagi pada bosnya. Malah ia membeli rumah kecil di pinggir pantai, dan membuat rumah itu menjadi pameran. Pameran apa? Ternyata isinya adalah foto-foto matahari terbenam, dan ada juga foto-foto matahari terbit.

Lelaki tampan itu kini menemukan alasan yang ia cari. Jika matahari terbit adalah lambang pengharapan...maka matahari terbenam adalah bentuk rasa syukur atas hari yang telah ia lewati. Ya, ia bersyukur dulu ia masih diberi kesempatan hidup –walau tidak memiliki anggota keluarga yang lain. Ia bersyukur, dia bisa bertemu Hinata. Dia bersyukur, setidaknya dia masih bisa tersenyum lagi, perlahan namun pasti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gila, alurnya cepet banget...maaf ya, soalnya Fei paling gak betah nulis panjang-panjang ==  
Dan ya ampun, ada surat lagi aaaaarrghh ==

Alasan kenapa Fei membuat tema ini adalah '_hero_' adalah karena Hinata menuntun Tora untuk mengetahui alasan positif kenapa lelaki itu menyukai obyek favoritnya, dan mengeluarkan lelaki itu dari masa lalu yang kelam. Hinata adalah 'pahlawan' untuk Tora.

Gak nyambung kan? Pendek kan? Ya iyalah, Fei gitu. (kok bangga?).

REVIEW! (pastikan lihat warning dulu sebelum review)


End file.
